Out of the Darkness
by RoriPond
Summary: Ever wonder where Bonnie went after her Grams Died? Perhaps she and Klaus have crossed paths before. *Chuckles In case you haven't noticed. I'm a trouble maker .I ship the interesting, usually underdogs of fandom. One shot.


Ever wonder where Bonnie went after her Grams Died? Perhaps she and Klaus have crossed paths before. *Chuckles In case you haven't noticed. I'm a trouble maker .I ship the interesting, usually underdogs of fandom.

Out of the Darkness

Bonnie allowed her feet to trail in the sand as she looked out over the ocean, Water lapped up onto the sand and rolled over her feet. The surf was cold. It matched the numbness she felt inside. Grams death left a gaping hole she doubted would ever be filled. Her heart was all ready worn down and lacking. Her Mother bailed on her, Daddy was too busy to really care, and thought bribery and fancy things made up for his bullshit parenting. She pulled her thigh length black cardigan closer and wrapped her arms around her waist. Even now he failed her, who let their teenage daughter retreat to the summer home alone to lick her wounds at a time like this? Disgusted she shook her head. _ I need to get away from all this responsibility and sadness. Just for one night can I be anyone else except Bonnie Bennett? _

She turned to the right and plodded through the sand dunes back to the house. Tonight she would go out and pretend to be a normal teenager. For the first time since Grams died a flicker of excitement ignited. There was no one here to judge her, ask her if she was feeling all right or look at her with disappointment or mockery_._ She shoved, sweet, analytical, punk ass Bonnie in a compartment in the back of her head, slammed the door. It was time to unleash her inner witch, or should she say bitch? Caroline urged her to get in touch with her mean side for years. It was sort of sad she would miss all the fun.

When she reached the driveway she unlocked the car, opened the door, and slipped behind the wheel. Being a witch had its perk, like getting the cashier to hand over the car, and see the age twenty-one on her license and the paperwork. The mall was the only place suitable for what she needed. The phone chimed. She glanced down and scowled at Elena's number.

_Not this time princess. I'll talk when I'm ready sooner. _She pressed the ignore button. Right now the best thing to do was hold her tongue, least she say something she couldn't take back. Trust, there was_ plenty_ of no- so-nice on the tip of her tongue, eager to be spoken and heard. Only person she could handle was Caroline. They'd grown so much closer since the Salvatore brothers waltzed in to town. Anger flared, her skin heated, the spark of power built in side her. She tamped it down like a boot to a kindling fire. _They won't ruin my time here. I came to get away not carry the bull shit with me._

She pulled into the parking lot. _Time to burn a hole in Daddy's black card. Then maybe he'll look up from his work enough to actually say something to me of substance. _It was just noon, so the mall was sparse, just the way she liked it, easier to find deals when you're not being jostled or fighting for the right size with other shoppers. She passed the department stores, and entered a local shop. A cross between Hot Topic and Charlotte Russe, Molly's Threads covered a wide spectrum of tastes. The display in the back caught her attention. The black, sleek, and short items called to her.

"Hi," the dark haired girl with a basic black dress, sick metal spiked pumps, and dark eyeliner that stood out on her pale skin greeted her with a smile.

"Hi."

"Are you looking for anything in particular?"

"Actually yes, I'm looking for something to wear out tonight."

"Where are you headed?"

"I don't know yet." Bonnie laughed.

"In that case, I may have the answer to both. There's a rave going on tonight, if you like that kind of thing. Are you new in town? I haven't seen you around before."

"No." Bonnnie smiled. She knew exactly how small towns worked. "I'm visiting, looking to have a good time and blow of some steam."

"Cool. I have a flyer behind the desk I'll grab for you with the location. If it's not your thing though, there's a night club about thirty minutes out."

"I've been to a rave, it sounds like a good time. Can you direct me toward something that won't make me stand out like a sore thumb?"

The cashier laughed. "Regardless of what I choose I think you'll stick out, you're new blood."

"I come from a small town too, so I totally understand."

The two shared a laugh.

"Look at me being rude, I'm Casey."

"Nice to meet you Casey, I'm Bonnie." The two shook hands, and began to scour the racks. She tried on half a dozen outfits before she settled on a tiny black tulle skirt paired with a black corset with smoky grey pinstripes, and a killer pair of black heels. With the bag in hand and a huge smile on her face she headed out of the door with Casey's number in her phone. _I made a new friend all on my own. _She giggled at her musing and paused to gasp. Happiness. The emotion felt foreign and wrong. Guilt shattered her good mood. Gram was dead, and here she was primping to go to a party. Depression crashed over her like a tidal wave. Her shoulders slumped, and her step slowed. _Did I think this would fix things? Maybe I shouldn't even go tonight. _Her spirits took a nose dive as she drove home. Her body felt heavy along with her heart. She exited the car and trudged into the house. _I should call Casey and tell her I'm not coming_. A gut wrenching sense of wrongness hit her. She was meant to go from Mystic falls, the prospect of her powers guiding excited and comforted her. Through the legacy of power, Gram still lived.

_Three hours later _

The music was loud and bass driving as it filled the warehouse. The lights were low. Neon green, pink, and yellow stood out. She held her hands up to the air as she danced in the center of the crowd. Their energy flowed through her, energized and elevated her to a good place. A shadow crossed her path. Her eyelids flew open. An angular face, strong chin, light brown curls and full pink lips formed the sexiest man she'd ever seen.

"Hello love, care to dance?" _British accent_. _ Just when you think a guy couldn't get hotter._

"Yes." _Brilliant come back line Bonnie. Don't revert to the wall flower now. _

He pressed his body to her, slender, but firm where she was soft. Her mouth dried, her heart raced, and her core slickened. The music switched, changed into something slow, and sultry. She rocked her hips against him unable to resist the spell she'd fallen under. Lust built up inside her. His fingers flexed, held her hips closer. Sweat beaded on her brow and ran down her body. She wrapped her arms around his neck. She twerked her hips, rubbed her needy cleft against the every burgeoning hardness between his legs. Electric pulses of desire ran through her body. He leaned in closer, his lips brushed her ear.

"You're beautiful love." He sniffed her neck and she giggled. "And you smell delicious." His words should have been distorted but she heard him loud and clear. She buried her fingers into the soft strands of his air, scratched his scalp. He purred. A sensual vibration of sound that made her clit swell. His thumbs caressed the side of her chest and she gasped.

"Do you like that love."

She nodded, unable to speak around the lump in her throat. No other male had ever coaxed a response like this. Their pelvis's aligned. She whimpered, hooked her leg up over his hip before she could change her mind.

"Oh you are just full of surprises." They grinded together, fucked with their clothes on. Her juices flowed, soaked through her black thong, and spilled over to her thighs.

"You're burning me up with that heat pouring of you. Are you going to let me touch your treasure? Bury my fingers deep inside that tight little quim." She was on fire. His words were gasoline, an accelerant that fanned the flames that rid her of her inhibitions. Perhaps she should be offended, shocked , ready to slap him across his smug face. Instead, a key turned in a lock somewhere deep inside her, and unleashed a woman.

"You talk a good game. I'm curious to see if you deliver."

The heated expression on his face transformed him.

"Hold on." He lifted her by her hips, and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Time blurred. Colors melded together. The crowed parted like the red sea. They reached a secluded room and he pressed her back against the cool concrete wall. Black appeared around his eyes and faded. It all clicked. _He's a blood sucker!_

"Aaah you finally realized. It seems neither of us is what we seem. You reek of vamp. I thought you were like me, but you're something else." He leaned in and sniffed. "Witch?"

"Yes."

"Mmm." He licked his lips. "Does it matter?"

"W-what?"

He trailed a finger down the side of her face. " I want you , you want me. We can blow of a little steam, and walk away with no one else the wiser."

"And you won't take my blood?"

"Only if you want me to."

"Why should I trust you?"

"Because right now the only thing I can think about is burying my cock in that wet pussy, drugging me with its scent of arousal." He reached between them, slipped his hands under her skirt and caressed her through the soft material. "You're soaked and so hot." A finger slipped under  
her panties and caressed her clit. Her turgid nipples strained against their corset prison. "Let me give you this." He pierced her entrance with a stiff digit and she cried out, allowed her head to tip back and rest against the wall. He increased his speed. Her eyes rolled into the back of the head, her walls fluttered, suctioned his fingers. A river of honey flowed from her core, squishing noises rent the air.

"You're more than ready for me love."

. Snap. He broke her underwear, freed his cock and rammed home at a speed she couldn't track if she tried

"Shit!" She cried out, gripped his biceps to ground herself as he pistoned inside her.

His silence surprised her. He came off as the kind who liked to hear his own voice. Blue eyes narrowed and filled with concentration. It wasn't long before her entire body shook.

"Let go."

His command sent her flying.

A bright light exploded behind her eye. She opened her mouth to scream. His hand clamped down over her mouth, muffled the sound. His body tensed, he stilled and exploded inside her like a geyser. His weight was heavy but welcome. Their breaths mingled. He pulled free and smiled.

"I like the way you look right now with my cum inside you."

"I bet you tell that to all the girls."

"No."

She wasn't sure why but she believed him. She bit her bottom lip.

"New at this?" he gestured between them.

"First time."

"Oooh I like the ideal of popping your cherry."

She glanced down. He chuckled.

"This is the part where go our separate ways." A hint of regret flickered in his eyes.

She blinked and found herself alone. Had this all been some sort of drug induced hallucination. A way to deal with her intense hatred for vampires? She reached down between her legs, and held her fingers to the light. The sticky, white, substance said otherwise. _ I just fucked a vampire at a rave, and I don't regret it one bit. _Relaxed, satiated, and content she walked back into the rave on top of the world. The crowd welcomed her, embraced, and wrapped her in its love. Laughter bubbled up in her throat. _The bastard took my underwear. _She might never know why her powers lead her here to this vampire, but she was grateful. She'd been in the house alone, and defeated for close to a month. Ironic that one of the creatures that ruined her life helped piece it back together.


End file.
